digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arukenimon's Tangled Web/Transcript
The scene continues from the previous episode with Davis, Cody, and Ken being stuck in Dokugumon's web, while ExVeemon is battling Stingmon and Digmon who is under the control of the mysterious woman. Davis: Hey lady! Don't you know any other tunes!? Dokugumon slowly start approaching the three. Davis: This is why I don't surf the internet. I hate.. website! Davis: Help us! Exveemon: Help you?! Who's going to help me!? Sorry Davis but I'm a little time-out in a bad light! Cody: Digmon! Stop it! Don't you realize you're fighting your friends!? Exveemon: Yeah guys! Can't we all the just get along!? Dokugumon is getting even closer to the three. Dokugumon: Rrggghhhh!!! Davis: Oh no! We're bug meat! Well Ken, goodbye! Ken: Nice knowing you. Cody: C'mon guys! Knock it off! Ken: Keep trying! Davis: Yeah! You're our only hope! Ken: We're useless but your hands are free! You gotta contact the others and tell them to help us! Cody: Ah! But ah.. Davis: Don't brain-freeze on us! Just do it! Cody: I'm on it! Cody begins typing in his D-Terminal Cody: C'mon Yolei! Be there! Whatever you're doing it can't be as dangerous as this! ---- Yolei, reading Cody's message. Yolei: I wanna help but I'm sort of busy right now! Huh!? The Flymon surround Yolei and Aquilamon. Aquilamon: Hang on! It's time we ride to the Aquildrum! Aquilamon flies upward, causing the Flymon on both sides to crash into each others. Yolei: Good work! More Flymon approach the two. Yolei: Sorry! My hands are full! Yolei sending urgent message back to Cody. ---- Back on Davis' side. Davis: Don't give up! Try Kari and T.K.! Cody sending more message toward the other two. ---- T.K. is pushing a book toward one of the Snimon when its scythe pierces through the book. T.K.: Argh! Pegasusmon helps him knock the book and Snimon down on the floor. T.K.: I'm stronger than I thought! Kari: Overhere in fiction! T.K. and Pegasusmon follow Kari into the gap between the books as the Snimon close off the entrance. T.K.: I'd kill for a can of bug spray right now! Kari: I've begin to wish we never split up.. ---- Back on Davis' side. Cody: Umm.. I'm afraid they can't come either! We're on our own. ---- Davis: Hahaha!! Hey lady, this is what I think to your bloop! (blow raspberry at the woman) Woman: Hrrggghhhh!! The woman jumps down from the attic on to the floor, unscathed. Cody: That's amazing! How could she jump down all the way without getting a single scratch?! Ken: Do you think she could be? Woman: So you've finally caught on when it's about time. That's right kids I'm not human. I am.. Arukenimon: Arukenimon! The Digidestine: Whoa!! ---- Arukenimon: I'm really.. Arukenimon: Arukenimon: It's good to be back in my true form. I was so crap in that human body. I feel pretty again! Davis: You know? You don't scare us! Arukenimon: Oh, then I'd done a terrible job as host. Let me make up for it by terrifying you! Spider Thread! Arukenimon fires a thread from the gemstone on her hand toward Davis. Davis: Whoa!! Veemon: Veemon Digivolves to.. Exveemon: Exveemon! Exveemon: Critical Crunch! Exveemon easily bites away Arukenimon's thread attack. Arukenimon: Spider Thread! Arukenimon knocks Exveemon, Stingmon, and Digmon into the hallway with her attack. Yolei group arrive to join them. Kari: Just what we need: a new enemy! T.K.: Let's squash this one like a bug! Nefertimon: Cat-Eye Beam! Arukenimon dodges the attack. Pegasusmon: Equus Beam! Arukenimon dodges the attack again and lunges toward the four. Shurimon: Double Stars! Arukenimon jumps on the shurikens and then again to the ceiling. Kari and T.K. get down on the floor while their Digimon fly toward Arukenimon. Arukenimon: Acid Mist! Spider Thread! The attacks hit Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, knocking them down on the floor. Stingmon: Davis: Time to exterminate! Ready Ken? Ken: Exveemon: Exveemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! Both: DNA Digivolve to.. Paildramon! Arukenimon: You're wasting your time here boys. You're just crawling deeper into my web! Arukenimon: Too bad! Davis: You put her where she belong! ---- Davis: We want an explanation! Yolei: Yeah! What the Digidestined ever do to you!? TK: Yeah! And why do you want to destroy the Digital World!? Ken: Tell us now! Arukenimon: Ha! Give me a break. That's a ridiculous question! Paildramon: Why is that!? Arukenimon: Why do I want to destroy it? Hah! It's what I live for, you miserable excuse for a Digimon! Kari: How come you've changed several Control Spire into Digimon? Arukenimon: Please, that's another preposterous question. You don't have any idea what the Control Spire are for so it would be a big waste of time to explain it to you. Nefertimon: She is not talking. Any ideas? Look like she doesn't want to apologize. Paildramon: You're right! If she gets away she will just continue to destroy the Digital World! Cody: What should we do with her? Ken: Let me take care of her. It's the very least I can do for you guys after all the damage that I've done. T.K.: There is no "I" in team! T.K.: We should find a place we can put her that's secure then make sure she's locked up tight so she can't escape! Arukenimon: You fool! There isn't a place strong enough to hold me! See!! Paildramon: Out of the way! Arukenimon: Spider Thread! Paildramon: Hmph! *Blocking Arukenimon's attack* Is that all you can do? Arukenimon: Grrrrr!! Paildramon: Two word: Anger Management. But if you're still looking for a fight then bring it on! Man in Blue: Then what? You'll take on two Ultimate? Paildramon: Who are you!? Man in Blue: Just think of me as a well wrapped present! *Transform into a mummy-like Digimon* Digidestined: Whoah!? Ken: Another Digimon!? Mummy-like Digimon: I though we could spend some quality time together my dear. Arukenimon: Yes! Mummymon! Davis: Mummymon? Mummymon (Digimon Analyzer): Yes, and I'll let you in on a little secret I've had under wraps—my Snake Bandage attack is ghostly. Mummymon: Huhuhahahaha!! Paildramon: Hrrggghhh!!! Mummymon fires laser from his gun, knocking Paildramon into the cupboard in the back. Shurimon: He is such a mummy's boy! Mummymon: Snake.. Bandage!! Mummymon wraps Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon in bandages, restricting and knocking them down on the floor. Mummymon: They're all tied up, time to make our getaway. We don't want to deserve them. Arukenimon and Mummymon jump out of the Dining Room and flee the house as Paidramon and the rest De-Digivolve. ---- Davis: The good news is we're alright. The bad news is Arukenimon has friends! Yolei: I wonder what they really want. They must have some reason to be so nasty and mean! Cody: I think they feel destroying everything is simply fun! Yolei: Just the thought of it makes me sick! Cody: (think) Digimon like that must be really mixed up, but they can be healed just like people.. Ah! Yolei: Come on Cody! Beside, if anyone owes anything thing Davis owes me. *wink at Davis* Davis: Put it on my tab. But I don't think Cody saved Ken just to repay a debt, there is probably something deep that we don't know about. How about it Chibomon? Chibomon: You know, you might be right. But personally, I think Cody is just embarassed. Yolei: Knowing him, you'd probably be right. ---- Somewhere else in a faraway dessert, Mummymon is driving a yellow jeep with Arukenimon sitting beside him. Mummymon: Look like they tossed you around a bit too much. How're you doing? Arukenimon: Don't even ask. Mummymon: Well, you know where you can get a bandage! Huhu! Mummymon: Sorry a bad joke. But as soon as we get back to our hideout I'm going to make you look almost as bad as new! Hehehe! Arukenimon: Hmph! You're pathetic. And why didn't you destroy those kids when you rescued me!? Did you forget to wrap your brain in those bandages!? Mummymon: Umm.. sorry, I was just trying to be romantic. Arukenimon: There won't be anything left of me to romantic if those kids keep tearing down the Control Spire. They're our main source of power and without them we're finished! Mummymon: Uh huh.. Narrator: Will the DigiDestined destroy all the Control Spire before Arukenimon gets her evil hands on them? Find next time on Digimon Digital Monster. Category:Transcripts